happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unhappy Halloween
"Unhappy Halloween" is the eleven episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Charles Green *Michael Green *Carlos the Waterfan *Blazer Guinfarb *Dylan Corlier *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Alto *Shady the Iguana *Mira the Red Snake (the main antagonist) *Tina *Tina's thief friend (Unnamed Character) *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Rio *Dantel *Perxio *Carmen (minor) *Hugh (minor) *The Elders (Paulet Island) *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Cho Cho Transcript (In Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Hey Esequiel, what are you up to? *Esequiel: Tomorrow Halloween. Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria is down since the summer. I can't wait to visit Charles with his candy madness he got. *Raul: Oh, i remember last year where there was a hut in Cape Adare. *Montay: Yes. It's spooky and worse than the skuas capturing people eggs. *Shippo: Meh, don't even think about it. *Hugh: Oh Esequiel, what is that raddar doing on your fins? *Esequiel: I use it everytime when i'm on a adventure. *Josesito: Gosh, it been one hour to break those Jack-o-Pumpkins! Esequiel, where did you find those? *Esequiel: At the Forbidden Shore. *Rinaldo: At the Forbidden Shore? Eew. I hate that place. *Nestor: So don't deny it. *Josesito: Yes, i'm done. (A box was washed up and coming to Adelie-Land) *Esequiel: And with the candy, there for the chicks. *Montay: Um.....Esequiel, i see something coming. *Esequiel: Yeah, that box is going to Adelie-Land. *Shippo: I see it. It's here. (The box landed in the snow of Adelie-Land) *Carmen: It could be another animal. *Esequiel: Wait til' i'll open it. To me, it's creepy. *Hugh: I think it's another animal. *Esequiel: Shady is another animal and he's a iguana. *Montay: Or maybe, a second iguana. *Esequiel: I will open it and see. (Esequiel open the box and revealed to be a snake) *Esequiel: Ahh! *???: Oh hi there. *Montay: A female snake. *Esequiel: It's not a second iguana. *???: My name is Mira the Red Snake. *Esequiel: Nice to meet you Mira. *Mira: Nice to meet you too penguin with glasses. *Esequiel: Yeah, i'm Esequiel. *Mira: Hey Esequiel, nice to meet you. *Esequiel: Everyone usually calls me the Tickle Inventor. *Mira: Cool. Snakes also tickle other snakes including their babies. *Montay: So, skuas, seals, elephant seals, and? *Shippo: Krills? *Josesito: No. Fishes. *Mira: Oh. I would like to train you. *Esequiel: Train me? Halloween is tomorrow and i have to be there with Charles. *Mira: I don't know who is that Charles guy is. *Shippo: You will get to know him soon enough. *Esequiel: He's the Angry Grandpa i say. He pretend to be my father when i was a chick. *Montay: Wait a minute? You changed yourself back into a chick once. *Esequiel: Yes. *Mira: Oh Esequiel, this is your home? *Esequiel: No. It's Paulet Island. *Hugh: This is also Adelie-Land. *Mira: Ugh. I get it. *Esequiel: So? You're staying at Cape Adare? *Mira: Cape Adare? What's a Cape Adare? *Montay: It's my home. *Mira: Oh. *Montay: It's a real place with the weddell seal named Arbert. *Mira: Oh. I know baby penguin friend. *Montay: What? I'm Montay. *Shippo: I'm Shippo. *Josesito: And i'm Josesito. *Mira: Very nice of you. *Ramón: Yes and we are the amigos. *Mira: Amigos? *Hugh: Amigo is another word for friend. As in spainish. *Mira: Yes. Esequiel, let's go to Cape Adare. *Esequiel: Sure. We are going together. *Josesito: I am finally done with the pumpkins. *Esequiel: With the pumpkins done. Take them to Cape Adare. *Josesito: Yes sir. *Hugh: See you later Esequiel. I hope you have a good time. *Ramón: And don't forget the candy for us. *Esequiel: We will. (At Cape Adare) *Mira: Ooh, many black and white birds around. *Esequiel: We are penguins and they are penguins too. *Mira: A puffin is a bird too. *Esequiel: Yes *hug her* and i can feel your soft skin. *Mira: Okay. *Esequiel: I never seen a snake before in Antarctica. *Montay: This is just creepy. The Rainbow Eyes! *Esequiel: What?! *Montay: It's gone. *Esequiel: Oh, me and Mira were just having a moment. *Shippo: I don't know what to tell you. *Mira: You see in the ground. *Montay: Nothing, we have snow like a beach. *Josesito: It's rocky and a place similar to Paulet Island. *Shippo: I Know. Penguin-Land is much different. *Esequiel: I think, The Emperor Penguin Home. *Mira: So you're an emperor penguin? *Esequiel: No. I'm a adelie and Shippo is a emperor. *Mira: Yes, i mean it. *Shippo: I am an emperor penguin. *Mira: I know already. *Montay: And why are you annoying us at the same time? *Mira: Annoying? I'll show you what annoying. *jump high* To Paulet Island! *Esequiel: No! *Montay: What did i just look at? *Shippo: It's weird. *Josesito: Yes. *Esequiel: This is worth a mistake. Carlos, you did this? *Carlos: No. Don't ask me. *Esequiel: See? Unhappy Halloween. *Montay: Things get worse. *Shippo: How will we get to Paulet Island? *Esequiel: I'll go tomorrow. *Josesito: But we have Halloween. *Esequiel: Yeah. I am right. *Josesito: You got it. *Montay: This is something that we need to train. *Shippo: Yes, we know. *Esequiel: I can start on this side. *Shippo: I'm with you on that. *Esequiel: Yes, let's train. (Esequiel and his friends begin to train and meanwhile at Paulet Island) *Elder 1: What a beautiful day at Paulet Island. *Elder 2: It is sure wonderful. *Elder 3: What is that on the sky? *Elder 1: It's not a skua. (Mira arrive and land on the island) *Mira: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Elder 2: You there. What creature are you? *Mira: I'm a snake. Are you thinking what i'm thinking? *Elder 3: No! (Mira escaped through the adelies) *Elder 1: Hey. *Elder 2: She's on the top. *Elder 3: Man! We missed. (With Mira) *Mira: Can't catch me now. Hahahahahhahhhhhhhhhhahhahahahahahahahhhhhhahahahaha!!!!!!!!! (Back at Cape Adare) *Esequiel: Training is over. *Montay: We trained for a minute. One?! *Shippo: That's a little. *Esequiel: The sun will be down. Sunset is here. *Montay: Yeah. I am tired right now. *Shippo: I have to go. *Josesito: Esequiel, i am leaving. Be with Montay for the ready predation. *Esequiel: It's tomorrow. *Shippo: I know. Let's get some rest for now since the sun is down. I'm going home. *Josesito: Alright Esequiel, i fly myself home. We are ready for the big day to come. *Esequiel: Go ahead. I will be happy about it. (Shippo and Josesito leaves Cape Adare) *Esequiel: Alright. We're clear. *Montay: Yes. *Esequiel: Tomorrow will be another day. *Montay: I agree. (The Next Day) *Montay: Alright. I'm better, it's time to see if Shippo and Josesito shows up. *Esequiel: And i want to know what Mira is up to? *Montay: We may be at Paulet Island around 7pm. There's nothing loose about it. *Esequiel: And that's a good plan. (As of right now, Shippo is still in Penguin-Land with his daddy) *Shippo: Hey dad. *Phoenix: Yes son? *Shippo: Can i visit Esequiel and Montay since they are at Cape Adare? *Phoenix: Yes. Enter as you may. *Shippo: Thank you. (Back at Cape Adare) *Josesito: Hey Esequiel, i finally arrive by swimming. It took me an hour to get there. *Esequiel: You swim there without the leopard seals finding you? *Josesito: Yes. *Esequiel: That's good for you. *Josesito: And i ate a few fish on my quest. *Esequiel: That's a lot of good luck for us. (Shippo arrives in Cape Adare about a half-an-hour later) *Shippo: Hey guys, I'm here. *Esequiel: Alright Shippo, you arrive soon. *Montay: It's a big day for us. *Esequiel: Let's go for a walk. *Josesito: Yeah. We will have so much fun there. *Esequiel: Good for us. (In Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Hey, remember when Montay was babysitted by a angry person? *Raul: Yes. It was somewhat of a noisy neighbor. *Nestor: I'm never hearing about that. *Lombardo: I got a great plan. We will get revenge on Charles Green who noised Montay last month. *Ramón: Yes. Best Halloween Gift ever. *Lombardo: It will be funny than ever and everyone will loathe at it! *Raul: Love? *Lombardo: No, it's Loathe. Meaning hatred. Hate is also one of them. *Raul: Yeah, i know. *Lovelace: And you will do it. Prank Charles for this. (At night in the evening on their way to Paulet Island on a ice float) *Esequiel: Alright, our work here is done. We will go to Paulet Island for good. *Montay: Don't forget. Mira is also there. *Shippo: Yeah, she wanted to fight one of us. *Esequiel: This may be one big mistake. *Montay: For us? *Shippo: No, for her. *Esequiel: Yeah. She wanted to fight one of us. *Shippo: She can't be trusted! *Montay: I will fight her. *Shippo: Not alone you wont! *Montay: What? Then who will take care of Charles? *Esequiel: I have a great idea. You and Shippo will fight Mira and me and Josesito will meet Charles to give candy to the trick-or-treaters. *Montay: Trick-or-treaters. That's fine. *Shippo: I'm ready to stop Mira. *Esequiel: Alright, let's land. (The ice float stops at the beach of Paulet Island) *Montay: Mira, i will come for you. *Esequiel: Montay and Shippo, stop Mira for us. I'm going for Charles. *Shippo: Ok, stay safe. *Montay: Alright, we are prepare for this. *Shippo: Yes, I am ready to fight. *Josesito: I am also ready to visit Charles. *Esequiel: This is innocent or something may be trending. *Josesito: Alright, you and Shippo will go to that volcano. *Shippo: Let's go. *Montay: What? The volcano? No way, it's too hot there. *Shippo: This is where Mira is and the fight is there. *Montay: We can do it. *Shippo: Yes, let's do it! *Montay: Come on Shippo, it's a pretty job for us. *Shippo: Okay, it's time to go to the volcano. (Montay and Shippo head over to the volcano and Esequiel and Josesito went to Charles' house on a trailer) *Esequiel: Hey, the door is open. *Josesito: Let get some candy packing. (Inside of the house) *Esequiel: Wow, Charles never had that much candy. *Josesito: He die if he eat all of that sweet. *Esequiel: He's not around. We have to put everything in a box. *Josesito: Let's do it then. (Meanwhile at the mountain of the volcano) *Montay: Man, we have to get all the way here. *Shippo: Volcanic ash is deadly, so we have to be careful. *Montay: Someone may freeze the lava. *Shippo: At least, it's not dead. *Montay: You're choice. *Shippo: It's better to be safe than sorry. (Montay and Shippo arrive at the volcano, seeing Mira fighting with Boss Skua as the training is over) *Mira: Yellaleg, you have a good taste in your fighting skills. *Boss Skua: Sure thing Mira, it will be hard than fighting a penguin. *Mira: Fly off, Next! (Boss Skua flies as Montay and Shippo appear next) *Montay: Mira! *Mira: Well, well, well. Montay, it's nice to meet you. *Shippo: We came to fight you. MORE TO COME Trivia *This episode take place between the events of the Happy Peep episode "Five Nights at Ramón's 2". It takes place after defeating the amigotronics. **Since Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria is mentioned, it does not make an appearance. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes Category:Holiday Stories